CARLY EMBARAZADA
by arianagrande01
Summary: CARLY QUEDA EMBARAZADA DE BRAD EL LE DA LA ESPALDA Y SPENCER IGUAL CUANDO SE ENTERAN HARAN LO MISMO SAM FREDDIE Y GIBBY O LA APOYARAN ESTOS 9 MESES DE EMBARAZO SI ES QUE LLEGA A LOS 9 MESES SAM ESTARA CELOSA DE CARLY Y FREDDIE ? FREDDIE NO ERA EL AMOR DE LA VIDA DE SAM? Y OTRO AMIGO SI?
1. Chapter 1

CARLY ESTA EMBARAZADA

POV CARLY

AYER FUE EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA BRAD Y YO TUVIMOS RELACIONES ESTO DEBO CONTARLE A SAM AUNQUE POSIBLEMENTE ESTE CON FREDDIE BESANDOSE EN EL APARTAMENTO DE FREDDIE VOY A TORCARLE A FREDDIE

C: HOLA FREDDIE

F: AH HOLA CARLY (DIJO TRISTEMENTE)

C: QUE TE PASA FREDDIE

F: SAM SE ENOJO CONMIGO

C: POR QUE

F: PORQUE NO TE DIJE QUE BRAD SE IBA EN UNA SEMANA A BRIARWOOD

C: BRAD SE VA A IR

F: SI

C: ME TENGO QUE IR

F: LE PUEDES DECIR A SAM QUE ME PERDONE

C: CLARO FREDDIE TU NO HICISTE NADA MALO

POV GENERAL

SAM LLEGA AL APARTAMENTO DE CARLY DESPUES DE CUATRO SEMANAS Y LA VE MUY TRISTE

S: QUE TE PASA CARLY

C: NO SAM ES QUE BRAD SE FUE A BRIARWOOD Y DEBERIAS PERDONAR A FREDDIE

S: YA LO PERDONE

C: ES ENCERIO

S: SI PERO TE NOTO ENFERMA

C: SIENTO GANAS DE VOMITAR

S: DEBERIAS IR AL DOCTOR

C: SI MAÑANA VOY

S: BUENO CARLY YO YA ME VOY

C: OK

POV CARLY

HOY VOY A IR A VER AL DOCTOR A SU CONSULTORIO

C: HOLA DOCTOR

D: HOLA SEÑORITA

C: POR FAVOR DIGAME CARLY

D: OK SIENTATE CARLY DIME QUE SINTOMAS TIENES

C: VOMITO,NAUCEA,ME DA ASCO TODA LA COMIDA,ME DUELE UN POCO EL ESTOMAGO,Y NO TENGO MESTRUACION NORMAL

D:A VER VAMOS A HACERTE UNOS ANALICIS

C: SI DOCTOR

ME HICIERON LOS ANALICIS Y EL DOCTOR ME DIJO QUE FUERA MAÑANA A RECOGERLOS

POV NORMAL

ERA OTRO DIA EN SEATTLE CARLY IBA PARA EL CONSULTORIO DEL DOCTOR PERRY

C: HOLA DOCTOR

D: HOLA CARLY

C: YA TIENE MIS ANALICIS

D: SI

C: TENGO ALGO MALO

D:AL CONTRARIO CARLY FELICIDADES ESTAS EMBARAZADA

C: QUE!


	2. Chapter 2

SAM Y FREDDIE SE ENTERAN

C: QUE?

D: FELICIDADES CARLY ESTAS EMBARAZADA

C: GRACIAS DOCTOR

POV CARLY

OH POR DIOS ESTOY EMBARAZADA QUE VOY A HACER TENGO QUE DECIRCELO A BRAD Y A SPENCER PRIMERO ESTO NO ME GUSTA

POV GENERAL

CARLY LLEGA A SU APARTAMENTO Y SPENCER ESTA HACIENDO UNA NUEVA ESCULTURA DE CORBATA GIGANTE BRILLANTE

C: WOW QUE ES ESO SPENCER

SP: ESTO HERMANITA ES EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS DEL PRIMO DE CALCETO

C: COMO SE LLAMA

SP:CORBATO

C:ERA LOGICO

SP:Y QUE ME CUENTAS HERMANITA

C: PUES FUI A HACERME UNOS ANALICIS

SP:POR QUE TE SIENTES BIEN CARLY

C: DEBO DECIRTE ALGO SPENCER

SP: SI DIME HERMANA

C: ESTOY EMBARAZADA

SP: HAHAHAHAHA ES UN CHISTE NO?

C: NO SPENS

SP: CARLY VETE DE ESTE APARTAMENTO AHORA MISMO DE QUIEN ES ESE BEBE

C: DE BRAD

SP:TU EX-NOVIO

C: SI

SP:LARGATE CARLY

CARLY SALE DE SU APARTAMENTO Y DE EL OTRO VA SALIENDO FREDDIE

F: QUE TE PASA CARLY

C: SPENCER ME CORRIO DE EL APARTAMENTO

F. POR QUE CARLY

C:FREDDIE ESTOY EMBARAZADA

SYF:QUE!

C: SAM ESTABAS AHI

S: SI PERO DE QUIEN ES EL BEBE

C: DE BRAD

F: DE BRAD ESE TONTO PUEDES QUEDARTE EN MI APARTAMENTO CARLY

SYC:QUE!

F: SI

S:SABES QUE FREDDIE TERMINAMOS

F: SAM ESPERA SAMMY

C:LO SIENTO FREDDIE

F:NO HUBIERA DICHO ESO

G:GIBEHH PORQUE SAM SE FUE LLORANDO

F:CARLY ESTA EMBARAZADA Y YO LE PEDI QUE SE QUEDARA EN MI CASA SAM ROMPIO CONMIGO Y VOY A IR A BUSCARLA

G:COMO SE TE OCURRE FREDDIE YO VOY A CONSOLARLA

F:GIBBY ESPERA

PERO FUE EN VANO PORQUE GIBBY YA SE HABIA IDO

C: NO LO PUEDES DEJAR FREDDIE GIBBY ESTA ENAMORADO DE SAM

F:QUE? COMO?

C:TE LO VOY A CONTAR TODO

FLASHBACK

**GIBBY ESTABA CONMIGO EN MI EX-APARTAMENTO Y ENTRO SAM Y EL SUSPIRO**

**S:QUE ONDA CHICOS**

**G:HOLA SAM**

**C:HOLA SAM**

**S:VOY A COMER JAMON**

**SAM DESPUES DE COMER JAMON LE LLAMO SU MAMA QUE PORQUE UN PRIMO DE ELLA PARA SER EXACTOS SU PRIMO FAVORITO LOGAN (EL DE BIG TIME RUSH) HABIA LLEGADO PARA QUEDARSE A VIVIR CON SU MAMA Y CON SAM Y ELLA RAPIDO SE FUE Y GIBBY DIJO**

**G:SAM ES UNA LINDURA NO LO CREES CARLY**

**C:QUE?**

**G:NADA**

**C:GIBBY TE GUSTA SAM**

**G: NO, SOLO SIENTO UNA PEQUEÑISISIMA ATRACCION A ELLA POR SU CABELLO SUS OJOS **

**C:GIBBY!**

**G: ESTA BIEN SI ME GUSTA CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO **

**YO ME QUEDE SORPRENDIDA**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**C: Y ESO FUE LO QUE PASO**

**F:GIBBY ESTA ENAMORADO DE SAM?**


End file.
